


Rétablir le contact

by Nelja



Series: Absolutions [3]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon - Anime, Drabble, Gen, Religious Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfwood essaie de prier Dieu ; cela fait longtemps, il espère n'être pas trop rouillé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rétablir le contact

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Nightow. Spoilers sur la fin de l'anime.

Wolfwood toussote. "Dites, Seigneur... je sais, j'ai négligé la communication récemment. Je voulais juste dire, sur Tongari : parfois, il se met en danger exprès, cet ahuri, mais si vous pouviez le protéger quand même..."

Une hésitation "Quoique, avec cette chance, et cette folie de sauver les gens, il est déjà des vôtres, hein, même sans le savoir ?"

Encore une pause : "Concernant mon âme immortelle, j'ai arrêté de prier pour, évidemment, mais si _il_ y croit, il reste peut-être une petite chance... en la racommodant vaguement, évidemment..."

Cela devient absurde.

Mais il murmure pour lui-même "La prochaine fois, peut-être."


End file.
